Tiger Mating
by Darke Angelus
Summary: Kotetsu and Tomoe share a passionate moment early in their marriage as they try to make a baby. In this instance Tiger, as usual, decides to put his own unique spin on the union. Rated "M" for explicit sexual content. -One shot-


This tale was inspired by prompt found at the Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme at Dreamwidth dot org. that requested a sweet union between Kotetsu and his wife.

* * *

It was almost one o'clock in the morning.

A lovely young wife sat up in the narrow bed in a small bedroom dressed in her sheerest, blue lace negligee. She had been asleep when her husband came home from a late night at work and she could hear him in the shower now, trying to be quiet. Her heart swelled with love for him and she smiled and looked out of the grimy bedroom window, chocolate-brown eyes instinctively drawing upwards. All she saw was the cold, dark barrier of the Silver Stage, hiding the stars from view. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight, but only those in the stages above her could see it. She remembered hot summer nights out in the fields behind her childhood home; just her and her husband-to-be with only the moon silently watching their antics (making "crop-circles" he liked to joke). Now they were married, living in the mega-city of Stern Bild, and soon to move from their cramped little basement apartment in the Bronze stage and up into a two-bedroom condo in Silver. It had been a chaotic six months, but things were starting to resolve themselves and the young wife ran her hand along the bedspread and hummed; her troubles seemed very far away tonight, and she closed her eyes in gratitude.

The door to the bathroom opened and her husband stepped out, his muscular body glistening with beads of water from his shower. He stood in the doorway, framed by the strong light from behind him, drying his body languidly with a thick towel. His amber-colored eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I thought you were asleep, Tomoe. I'm sorry I woke you up-"

"That's all right, Kotetsu. I'm glad you did. C'mere," she said smiling. She waggled her index finger in invitation.

With a broad grin, he pitched the damp towel over his shoulder, switched off the bathroom light, and moved quickly across the bare floor towards the bed. Sitting next to his wife, he bent his head down and kissed her lightly on her full, red lips. "It's a full moon tonight, did you know?" he said, glancing towards the window.

It shouldn't have come as a shock that they were thinking along the same wavelength. It happened so often now after almost five years of marriage but sometimes it caught her off guard how closely their minds worked, how in tune they both seemed to be. "You can't see it from down here," she said, puffing her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Yeah, I know. I used my wires to get up to the roof of the Helperides Finance building. From there you can look across the East River all the way over to Brooklyn. I wish you could have been up there with me. It was such a clear night and the moon looked huge, just like back in Oriental Town. It was really beautiful." He gave her an endearing, sincere look and added, "Not as beautiful as you, though."

They were looking deeply into each other's eyes and Tomoe suddenly rushed forwards and embraced him with fierce urgency. "I love you," she said against his neck, feeling his arms slip around her, enveloping her with his strength and security. "Oh god, Kotetsu. I love you so much!"

"I know that, honey. I love you too."

"I want to try again. Tonight."

"What d'you mean 'again'? Isn't that what we've been doing all along?" he said with a laugh.

She pushed him back and held him arms length by the shoulders to glower at him. Or tried to. Being angry at Kotetsu was sometimes like trying to scold a puppy. He was so cute that it was impossible to stay angry at him for very long. "I'm being serious. The conditions are perfect tonight. The moon, my cycle, the fact you're home at a time when I'm awake-"

"I'm sorry! It's just that the schedule TopMaG has me on is insane with me being their new Hero-"

"I'm only saying the timing is perfect tonight. I want us to make a baby."

He looked at her in exasperation. "Tomoe, it isn't like I haven't been _trying_. We've been at it practically since the day I got signed on-"

"Six months ago. It should have happened by now. Maybe-" she looked down at herself and rubbed her stomach. "Maybe there's something wrong with me..."

"Naw, it's my fault," he sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it always is!" He flopped backwards on the bed and stared morosely up at the ceiling. "I've taken so many shots to the nuts that I'm probably shooting blanks. Or maybe my sperm are coming out sideways or swimming backwards or in circles-"

Faced with that mental image, Tomoe started to giggle while Kotetsu rambled on with: "-Yeah, that's me. Wild Tiger. The Hero with the punch-drunk sperm. The poor little guys are probably all bruised up with casts on their tails limping their collective asses to your egg and dying of exhaustion halfway before they get there-"

Tomoe brayed laughter and collapsed beside him, trying to stifle her amusement into the bed spread while her husband looked on in irritation.

"S'not funny, Tomoe. You should be shedding a tear for my guys workin so hard for you and all. That goes for me, too."

"Oh sure," she snickered, wiping her eyes. "I know it's a really big chore for you. I have to twist your arm every time I want to have sex. Hell, all I have to do is breathe on you and you get hard." She looked down at his groin and started laughing again. "You're getting hard right now!"

He looked away, miffed. "Not because I wanna have sex. It's the only way my boys can raise a hand in protest to this abuse."

He managed to keep a straight face for maybe all of five seconds before he betrayed a chuckle and she pounced on him. She ran her hands eagerly over his broad chest and shoulders, while they kissed with burning intensity, their mouths pressed together, tongues mingling with hot passion. He ran his hands up and down the enticing folds of her silky nightgown, revelling in the soft texture of the garment. Then, he slid his hand up under the material and began to stroke the naked skin of her back.

"Oh, baby," he whispered, "You feel so soft and nice."

She was happily nuzzling his face and drew back in surprise when she felt the rough hairs on his chin. "Did you forget to shave?"

"Hm?" He ran a questing hand along his jaw line and suddenly smiled at her. "Oh, yeah. My boss said I should grow a beard. Something unique. All the Hero guys are doing it."

She wasn't sure she liked that idea. He had such a sweet face. "It'll make you look older."

"That's not such a bad thing. I still get carded when I go to the liquor store. I'm twenty-five!"

"Hard to believe," she said, brushing the damp hair away from his forehead and pressing her lips against that smooth, unlined surface. "It's been eight years since that day you saved me. Where has the time gone?"

It hadn't been love at first sight. For either of them. They'd spent the start of grade ten sniping at each other. Her, chiding him for fighting and acting like a hoodlum. Him, criticizing her for being a four-eyed snob. He certainly didn't fit the image all her Harlequin books described as ideal boyfriend material, that was for sure. Then it turned out he was a NEXT, and it wasn't just some wonky, weird attribute at his disposal, like super-bad breath or shedding toenails. No. He had powers that made him strong and unique and sexy as all hell. The first time his glowing blue eyes fell on hers, her world turned upside-down and she knew there could never be anyone else for her. Heroic NEXT powers, she discovered, were her kink and it proved to be a very distracting one. After that rescue, her panties got damp every time they so much as crossed paths in the hall. It took four frustrating months before she realized he wasn't cluing into her attraction and had to take the leap to ask him out first (yes, he was strong and unique and sexy as all hell, but smart wasn't part of the equation). He was shocked but receptive, and after a few small hurdles they soon became inseparable; becoming lovers, getting engaged, being married. Now working on starting a family together.

_Eight years,_ she marvelled. Love faded over time, people said. For them, that bond just seemed to be growing stronger. She couldn't imagine a single day without this wonderful man being involved in her life.

They kissed again, their bodies pressing together and desire rose between them with an incredible urgency, their hands excitedly exploring each other. For just a moment, Kotetsu moved away and glanced down to admire the cream-whiteness of her skin, and the familiar dark hair and eyes that drove him wild with desire. He could scarcely believe his good fortune to have this beautiful creature as his wife. It gave him a tremendous sense of masculine pride when she accompanied him to Hero events and corporate gatherings (wearing a matching domino mask, of course) and he saw the looks of envy and admiration in the eyes of his rivals and co-workers. He drew her closer to him as a surge of possessiveness rippled through his powerfully-built body.

"I'm the luckiest guy in Stern Bild, Tomoe," he murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, love," she said, her lips gusting softly against his questing mouth. "And you're not the only lucky one here. Not by a long shot."

They kissed again, this time with a certain animal intensity that could communicate only one thing: Their desperate desire for each other. Kotetsu slipped his hand around so that he could gently knead her firm, ripe breasts, and luxuriated in their resilient softness. Delicately, he squeezed first one nipple, then the other, feeling them harden and grow taut. Tomoe shivered with delight and pulled the sheer nightie up over her head, dropping it to the floor. Her body felt like it was heating up with fever as his mouth closed on one nipple, licking the pert bud before drawing back and blowing in it, making her writhe in pleasure. "Oooh," she breathed. "That's nice. I love it when you do that."

His hand slipped down over the soft, trembling plane of her stomach until it reached her bikini panties; his fingers eased their way under the elastic and into the curly tangle of her pubic hair. Tomoe immediately parted her thighs and let her husband's roving hand freely explore her most private parts, mewling with pleasure as his finger teased the quivering folds of her vaginal slit.

"God, you're wet already," he remarked, nipping at the flesh of her bosom. Licking. Tasting. Savouring her body and worshipping it the only way he knew how. Deftly, he slipped his middle finger into the warm little ring of her vaginal sheath and slowly snaked it up inside the gently pulsing pussy and then drawing out that slick moisture to caress the tiny nub of her clitoris. Tomoe's gasp of excitement caught in her throat. He began to massage that button, kneading just the right spot until it began to harden involuntarily. She began to unconsciously grind her tingling cleft against that skilled hand, rolling her head back and squeezing her eyes shut in contentment.

"Uuuhhnn," she sighed, as waves of lust washed over her body. "Oooh, Kotetsu..."

She was consumed with pleasure as his finger alternated between stimulating her quivering clit and then slipping into her vaginal sheath, while his tongue licked teasingly at the salt-tinged flesh of her proud, young breasts. Happily, she placed her hands directly between his legs and began to fondle his thick lance, which throbbed achingly erect.

Kotetsu roved his lips hungrily over each of his wife's breasts, revelling the resilient texture of those enticing mounds. Each teasing little bite on her strutted nipples and breasts sent shivers of ecstasy through Tomoe's body, and he was overjoyed to feel her responding so sensuously to his foreplay. He moaned happily as she skillfully massaged his throbbing genitals with her hands, making him raunchy and potent with lust.

"Love you," he murmured, his mind drifting in pleasure, lost in the nest of her soft, warm breasts. "Always. I'll always love you." He increased the activity with his hand between her widely parted thighs, lubricating her sweet pussy with his torrid insinuations. She responded by gripping his cock expertly, sliding back the soft foreskin to expose the charged, rubbery head, teasing it with her nimble fingers, rubbing and squeezing it with artful moves that were driving him into a frenzy of sensuality. "Oh, Tomoe..."

"Kotetsu..." Her body shivered in barely-restrained rapture.

"Tomoe, I want you," he whispered fervently. "Oh baby, I want to make love to you so bad!"

"I'm ready," she said, moving away and pausing long enough to slide the confining panties down her full hips and fling them across the room with one deft flick of her dainty foot. Immediately, she lay back and spread her legs wide, pushing her curly pussy mound upwards like a flower, inviting him to mount her. "C'mere Tiger."

Kotetsu positioned himself over her with great care and placed his throbbing tool at the entrance to her pussy. Then slowly, savoring every ripple of delight that ran through him, he sank his lust-engorged shaft into the wetly pulsing folds of her vagina as his wife moaned in pleasure, stretching her luscious body sensually to receive him.

"Ooooh, god, that's it. Just like that," Tomoe sighed. "You feel soooo good."

He slid deeply up into her until the tip of his pulsing cock-head finally brushed against her spongy cervix, the contact sending an electrifying thrill through both their bodies. He held it there as her ass bucked in excited reaction. Her nerve-laced labia, stretched around the thick base of his deeply buried shaft, shivered and tightened about his hot meat driving him wild with desire.

Arching perfectly over her, the muscles of his athletic body rippling with desire and intent, he began to move slowly in and out of her clutching pussy, his hard shaft moving snugly against the wet, tight walls of her responsive vagina. He was shaken with excruciating delight as his ruddy tool slid along her warm familiar canal. Teasingly, he pulled out so that only the tip was concealed in the weeping furrow, then, with a guttural groan, he plunged in again deeply.

"Oh, Tomoe," he panted against her neck, licking her ear lobe. "You feel so great. You know that? You're incredible!"

Tomoe wrapped her legs about him, high up on his waist, and she pulled his chest down against the pointed tips of her tingling breasts, enflolded her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her lips, soft, warm, sweet and demanding, molded their quivering curves against his, her dainty tongue sliding into his mouth like a eager snake, exploring and caressing. At the same time she began to slide her pelvis back and forth in perfect rhythm to his measured strokes, her vaginal walls clutching eagerly at his lewdly pumping member, drawing the satin knob determinedly against the mouth of her receptive womb. Every muscle in her body was shimmering with delight, she was radiantly alive, deliriously happy!

"So glad I woke up tonight," she moaned, sharing laboured breaths with the man above her. She cupped his face and covered it with feather-light kisses. "So glad we're together. Don't stop, Kotetsu. It's wonderful. Make it last!"

They were both sweating, bodies glistening as their hips pumped and writhed, their little grunts and moans accompanied by the rhythmic sounds of their madly rutting bodies.

Every defined muscle moved with precision as Kotetsu pounded his hips between hers with an accelerated tempo, driving his engorged prick against her shivering womb-mouth with each deliberate thrust. The young couple made love in perfect unison, their moans and cries of pleasure piercing the air. Tomoe's body was thrilled with wave upon wave of undulating ecstasy and she thrashed and writhed under in him utter delight, responding perfectly to his every lunging stroke. She gazed lovingly into the molten bronze of his eyes, enthralled to have his muscular, powerful body worshipping her with the pace and control of an Olympic athlete. At times like these she realized that she was married to a star of HeroTV, a super-powered NEXT, and a broad smile broke out on her face as she felt little sparkles of pleasure radiate all over her body, the subtle precursors to a soul-clenching climax. Deep inside her pussy, where the bullet shaped head of his prick prodded her vaginal walls with its rhythmic thrusting, the hot mushy grip rippled in answering embrace.

Faster and harder, his balls tightening with the searing jolts of goodness, sliding through the shuddering channel to jab the spasming mouth of her eager womb. Her breasts, trapped between them, rolled and quivered, the strutted nipples raking against his broad chest, and her mouth, tongue dancing its greedy sweetness against his. Both of their hands were clasped together, fingers entwined as if trying to mimic the deep intimacy that now joined them body and soul.

Tomoe could feel the subtle difference of his thrusts as he reached for the mysterious trigger of orgasm, his cock thrusting forcefully and deep, massaging her cervix with its prodding knob and frictioning her labia with the rapid motion of the thick base. Her own climax hovered, waiting for that delicious spurt of wetness.

All at once, Kotetsu braced his hands on either side of her and raised himself up on his powerful arms, the muscles standing out in stark relief as he looked down at her, his face strikingly serious as his body ceased all movement. "We're gonna try something different this time," he rumbled in a low voice, sounding very different than his usual soft speech.

Tomoe stared up at him in confusion. "Kotetsu? What-?" her words tumbled to a halt as his eyes flashed blue, the aura of his activated powers completely enveloping his muscular body. The instant his piercing cobalt gaze fell on her, she felt the shudder of ecstasy rip through her churning cunt and instantly climaxed with a howl of excitement. Her back arched, her legs climbing and scissoring behind his rock-hard back, shoving her spasming pussy up to receive his empowered seed. "_Oh!_ Oh, god! Yes! _Kotetsu! Yes!_"

He stared at her twisted features as he felt the frictioning of the nerves that were dancing in exquisite pleasure around his throbbing cock, savoring the masculine power that could produce such obvious pleasure in his beloved mate. "You're so beautiful, Tomoe," he said unsteadily. He fastened his soft mouth over her tightened lips and finally surrendered to the overpowering love he felt for her.

The roiling sperm surged through his deeply imbedded lance, swelling the ventral ridge in quick pulsations and suffused his entire NEXT-infused body in convulsive rapture. His orgasm was almost painful in its intensity, and he felt Tomoe's body jerk with each spurt of his come into her receptive vagina. His balls seemed to liquefy, becoming a hot jelly that washed through his pulsating cock to splash against her cervix, mingling with the boiling syrup of her own climax, adding to his ecstasy until he groaned with the force of the sensual assault.

Tomoe's pussy seemed to suck at his prick, tugging the sperm from him with a hungry gulping, the vaginal walls flexing and rippling up and down the empowered shaft while the fiery depths churned in a constant massage of the spitting knob. At length, the ripple of passion faded and Kotetsu released his hold on his power, the aura dissipating from his sweat-drenched form. He moaned as he reluctantly pulled away from her, feeling her labia tightening around the softening prick to coax every last drop of seminal fluid as it withdrew from the slippery nest of her fertile pussy.

Finally, he rolled over onto his back to lay beside her, breathing heavy and smiling in a dazed, happy way that eventually caught her attention. "Kotetsu, what did you do?"

"Huh?" He rolled his head over to look at her, blinking through the heavy bangs hanging in his eyes.

"You powered up. You never did that before."

"But you liked it, right?"

She rubbed a hand across his chest, feeling the rapid pulse of his heart thrumming beneath her fingers. "You know I did. But . . . why did you do that?"

"Aw, I don't like sex being some chore, Tomoe. And I really don't like it when I see you get all disappointed when you realize you didn't get pregnant. It just came to me all of a sudden, while we were doin it..."

She raised herself on her elbow, staring down at him in disbelief. "You used your Hundred Power to make yourself more potent?"

His grin widened. "A hundred times more potent if I did it right, yeah."

"Hundred Power doesn't work that way," she scoffed.

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes in contentment, appearing to go to sleep.

"...Does it?" she whispered.

He opened one eye to peer at her and there was such rare confidence in his face that it immediately dissolved all her doubt. With a sound like a sob, she kissed him with passionate intensity, nearly smothering him with her excitement. "Oh, Kotetsu! If this works-!"

"It will, Tomoe."

"If-if I get finally pregnant..." Words failed her and she dropped her head to his shoulder, shuddering.

He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You're gonna make an awesome mom," he said, the words ending with a yawn.

"Only... only if it worked."

He stared at her earnestly. "I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I know my power and what it's capable of doing. We made a kid tonight. You just gotta trust me on this one, okay?"

The amber of his eyes were positively glowing in the dim light as they held hers in a grip that contained far more strength than the arm currently encircling her smaller form. For all of his handsome features, his eyes were the most striking, not just for their unique color but for the fact that they never contained any hint of negativity or deceit. They were always honest and sincere and mirrors to the center of his trusting and noble heart. He believed his words and he desperately wanted her to share in that self-belief.

"I do trust you, Kotetsu. With my heart and soul, I trust you. If you say I'm pregnant, than I believe it." She said the words he seemed to want to hear, keeping her inner doubts to himself. He stared at her for a few seconds longer, searching her face and then finally smiling, kissing her on the lips. He pulled the bedspread and blankets over their bodies and quickly fell asleep.

In the darkness, pressed up against him, it took a while longer before Tomoe succumbed to her exhaustion. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms, letting his gift stay inside her, giving it time to work its supernatural magic. Her dreams that night were full of miniature clothes, and storks, and laughter, and warmth. And hovering protectively in the background of it all was the shadow of a tiger with glowing blue eyes.

She didn't want to believe her heart's desire had been so easily fulfilled on that wonderful night but, when her period was scheduled to start the next week, it didn't. Three days after that, she saw the truth on the wand of a home pregnancy kit she bought and used in the privacy of their apartment bathroom. She marvelled at the little plus sign on the circular display, one hand pressed tightly against her mouth, eyes wide and filling with grateful tears. _Kotetsu had been right_, she thought in amazement. Time and again he had proven capable of accomplishing the impossible and this time seemed no different. She was pregnant! Her overwhelming love for him grew even stronger.

That was the day she knew that they were destined to be together _forever_.

* * *

End.


End file.
